Lo correcto
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: MatoXYomi / Las clases en el instituto están llegando a su fin y Mato siente que el tiempo se le echa encima para poder hablar con Yomi. ¿Qué pasará entre ellas?


**¡Hola a todos! Cuánto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, jeje! Esta vez traigo un drabble/fic sobre la pareja de chicas de Black Rock Shooter, Mato y Yomi. Es una pareja que me encanta y por eso me hacía mucha ilusión hacer algo de ellas. Además, es mi primer fic de temática yuri, lo que lo hace más especial ^^**

**Este drabble/fic se lo dedico a quien siempre está ahí para leer mis historias y a la que siempre le doy la plasta ;) Espero que te guste ^^**

**Black Rock Shooter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo correcto<strong>

Faltaban muy pocas semanas para que acabaran las clases y, por consiguiente, el final del instituto. La vida universitaria estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y lo único que le preocupaba a Mato, lo que constantemente estaba en su mente, era Yomi. No quería separarse de ella de ninguna manera. Tenía miedo de que, al comenzar una nueva etapa, se olvidara de ella y ya no fueran amigas nunca más. Al pensar en ello de nuevo, el estómago le dio un vuelco. _"Amigas, ¿eh?"_ pensó con tristeza y es que desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de pensar en Yomi como su amiga, la quería, pero necesitaba más de ella. Desde que descubrió sus sentimientos intentó alejarse lo máximo posible, pero al ver que la muchacha se extrañaba de su comportamiento, volvió a acercarse más porque, para qué negarlo, no quería separarse de ella y mucho menos sabiendo lo poco que les quedaba para estar juntas. Había pensado muchísimas veces en contárselo, pero estaba el problema de que ambas eran chicas y una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo no estaba bien vista y podría pasar también que Yomi no la correspondiera y la odiara. Era todo demasiado confuso.

- ¿Estás bien? –Yuu la sacó de sus pensamientos- Se te ve ida.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada –sonrió.

Cuando las clases del día terminaron, Mato se reunió con Yomi y otra vez notó la extraña sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago. No podía estar así mucho tiempo, tenía que decírselo y saber de una vez lo que ella sentía. Debía saberlo.

- ¿Qué tal el día? –preguntó sonriente.

Ahí estaban esos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban. Yomi era guapísima y más cuando sonreía.

- Bien, muy aburrido, como siempre.

- Siempre dices lo mismo, Mato.

- Porque es la verdad –infló los mofletes.

Las dos chicas rieron al unísono y emprendieron juntas el camino hasta sus casas. Las conversaciones fueron de lo más banales y trataron temas de lo más variado como las clases del día y lo que harían una vez salieran del instituto. Al escuchar que Yomi le iba a contar lo que iba a hacer, cambió de tema rápidamente. No quería saberlo, le hacía daño. Era pensar en no verla y se sentía vacía y sola, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía decirle que la amaba. La gente no lo aprobaría, sería raro, malo. En ese momento, llegaron al lugar donde siempre se despedían.

- ¿Mañana por la mañana te importa si quedamos un poco antes? –preguntó Yomi- querría ir a la colina que me enseñaste.

- No, no me importa, jeje –contestó intentando parecer despreocupada.

- Vale, ¡Hasta mañana! –se despidió.

- ¡Hasta luego!

Mato volvió a casa dándole vueltas a por qué Yomi querría ir allí tan temprano y le vino a la mente que ese sería el momento perfecto para hablar con ella. Debía elegir bien sus palabras, ya que no tendría otra oportunidad mejor. Le diría lo que sentía y pensaba, estaba decidido.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se encontraron en el mismo lugar de siempre y fueron hacia la colina que hace tanto tiempo Mato enseñó a Yomi. Se podía ver toda la ciudad desde allí y a esa hora de la mañana no había nadie. _"Perfecto" _pensó Mato.

- Me encantan las vistas desde aquí. Es precioso.

- Sí –dijo pensativa.

- Mato –la llamó- me gustaría hablar contigo.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- Dime.

- ¿Te he hecho algo?

- ¿Eh?– no entendía nada.

- Es que últimamente estás muy pensativa, distante y rara conmigo. Pensé que te había hecho algo malo y quería pedirte disculpas– dijo triste

Mato se quedó sorprendida y a la vez se sintió mal consigo misma. Con su actitud había herido a la persona más importante para ella y no se lo podía perdonar. Odiaba verla triste. Agarró su cartera con fuerza, dándose ánimos para lo que iba a hacer. Yomi debía saber la verdad.

- No pidas disculpas por algo que no has hecho, la culpa es mía por comportarme así contigo. Lo siento de corazón, no pretendía hacerte daño ni mucho menos, pero…

- Mato…

- Espera, déjame acabar, por favor –la interrumpió. Había llegado el momento- me gustas mucho, ¿vale? –los ojos de Yomi se abrieron de par en par- sé que no debería sentir esto, pero lo siento. También sé que las dos somos chicas y que esto no está bien visto por los demás, que no es lo correcto y que es muy raro –la chica hablaba cada vez más rápido- Por supuesto sé que con esto que te estoy diciendo ahora nuestra amistad se…

En ese instante Yomi la besó, interrumpiéndola. El corazón de la Mato pegó un vuelco al sentir los suaves y delicados labios de la peliverde sobre los suyos. El beso fue muy dulce, más de lo que se podría haber imaginado en sus sueños. Pensó que podría derretirse ahí mismo. Al poco rato, se separaron.

- Siempre hablas muy rápido cuando te pones nerviosa –apuntó una sonrojada Yomi.

- Sí…

La ojiverde la cogió de la mano y la miró a los ojos.

- No pensemos en los demás, lo importante somos nosotras, Mato –sonrió con dulzura.

La chica no se lo pensó dos veces y volvió a besar a Yomi y llegó a la conclusión de que lo raro hubiera sido no contarle lo que sentía. Ahora estaban juntas por fin y ya nada importaba. Lo correcto eran ellas y sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! :D<strong>


End file.
